Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Lorkn, Ftaghn, and Icy (Warning: The Edit code for this RP is "E SS RP") Info The infamous assassin, Chaos, is sent to kill one of the protectors of Hyrule, Sol. She, after the events of The Price of Power/Roleplay heals Link and seals away the Triforce of Power deep inside the Caligo Mountains. Now, her life is endangered by the deadly assassin and several other villains who want the guardian dead. It is up to a group of brave heroes to stop them. Archives 1 RP Charcters Link (Icy) Epona (Icy) Sheik (Icy) Sol (Icy) N (Ftag) Reshiram & Sigilyph (Ftag) Ghetsis (Ftag) Magolor (Ftag) Ness (Lorkn) Ridley (Lorkn) Iggy (Reshiram) Samus (Reshiram) Shaymin (Reshiram) Yoshi (Faolan) Myrr (Faolan) Minerva (Edme) Kogari (Frostsoul) Bacchus (Edme Edme (Edme) Faolan (Edme) In Hyrule.... "You're stupid," said Chaos, he then shot Shaymin. Icewish ♥ 03:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy woke up and teleported Chaos away. ✰Reshiram✰ The sun began to rise. Icewish ♥ 03:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Well at least he's gone." said Shaymin. ✰Reshiram✰ "Shut up," said Sheik, annoyed. Icewish ♥ 03:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus hadn't been teleported. He quietly searched for Sol. ✧Edme✧ 03:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy fell asleep. ✰Reshiram✰ Ridley looked up, surprised at Chaos' sudden appearance. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos called Bacchus' name. Icewish ♥03:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus felt a cold while he ran towards Chaos. ✧Edme✧03:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Iggy looks cold." said Shaymin. "Well due he's worn a jacket since we came here!" said a voice. ✰Reshiram✰ A dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes walked up behind Chaos. "Who are you?" 03:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Great, more people... The question should be 'Who are you?'" Ridley looks menacingly at the newcomer. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus smelled a scent... Barely familiar... "Minerva!" He called out. ✧Edme✧ 03:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know who both of you are, but leave me alone," said Chaos, angrily. Icewish ♥ 03:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) An icy white husky appeared. "It's been a long time, brother." She spoke calmly. ✧Edme✧ 03:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "It speaks!" Ridley said, refferring to Chaos in a sarcastic way. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Samus jumped out. Iggy smiled. Shaymin prepared to shoot Minerva, Samus and Ridley. ✰Reshiram✰ The boy, who was about to speak his name, looked around and started backing away, not wanting to get caught up in this conflict. 03:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot Shaymin. Icewish ♥ 03:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) They started circling each other (adding that drama!) "How have you survived? I thought your anger would get the best of you," Minerva said, causing Bacchus' tail to start flaming. "I see you haven't also exploded with anger," Bacchus replied. Minerva's tail started dripping. ✧Edme✧ 03:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The boy walked over to Ridly. "Um... you seem like the nicest one here so far, so... what's going on here?" 03:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos then shot Iggy. Icewish ♥ 03:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ridley looked at the boy with narrowed eyes, "We're baking a cake!" Ridley was clearly annoyed. "In all seriousness, though, we're trying to stop a movement of peace." [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus shot a beam of fire towards Minerva, but Minerva used water to shield herself. She shot ice shards at Bacchus, but he dodged. ✧Edme✧ 03:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "We're having a party!" exclaimed Shaymin. "When he says party he means killing people." said Iggy. "SHUT UP!" exclaimed Samus. ✰Reshiram✰ The boy eyed Ridley strangly. After a moment of silence he said, "Isn't peace a good thing though?" 03:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The two dogs fought for I while, until Minerva had Bacchus pinned. She touched her claw gently on to Bacchus's muzzle. ✧Edme✧ 03:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot Minerva. Icewish ♥04:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I agree." said Iggy. "And Shaymin likes killing.." muttered Samus as Shaymin killed a random pig. ✰Reshiram✰ The bullet bounced right off of the husky's side. She started speaking in a different language, closing her eyes. She was seeing Bacchus' past. "You don't remember much of you past, do you?" she asked. "I have been wondering for 12,000 years now, and I still don't remember," Bacchus replied. "Come with me, and you can have all your memories back. I know you still have good inside of you," Minerva begged. ✧Edme✧ 04:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The boy looked at the two dogs. "Chaos and Peace, huh? Like those two?" The boy put his hand in front of Ridley, "My name's Kogari, I don't know what side I'll be on yet, but you seem like a nice guy... right now at least." 04:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Don't get me wrong, you seem like a nice kid... But you should stay out of my way..." Ridley says very seriously. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 04:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus seemed thoughtless. He turned to Minerva, flames in his eyes. "Never!" he yelled, and pushed Minerva off. ✧Edme✧ 04:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) (Continueing the pattern) Chaos shot Kogari. (I can't think of anything else DX) Icewish ♥ 04:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus shot another beam of fire, and Minerva sent a beam of water, it exploded into a huge explosion of steam, sending everyone back, except the dogs. ✧Edme✧ 04:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kogari flew back, and then slowly got up, telling Ridley while doing so, "Okay, I'll follow your advice. Bye" And then sought out the opinion of someone on the other side. 04:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link an the rest of the group soon caught up with the others. Sheik, by mistake, threw a knife at Minerva. Icewish ♥ 04:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Agh! Watch it, Sheik!" Ness nearly tripped into the arc of Sheik's cast. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 04:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The knife shattered as it touched Minerva's thick pelt. ✧Edme✧ 04:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kogari backed away from all of the chaos (which at the moment he does not like) and bumbed right into Link. 04:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link looked confused for a minute. "Who are you?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 04:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The fight went on. ✧Edme✧ 04:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ness had the same confused look on his face, "Are you with that one over there?" he says, pointing towards Minerva. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 04:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Where's your master? Or are you too 'strange' to have one?" Bacchus asked. "Why you.." Minerva sent a huge wave of water. Bacchus created a wall of fire, evaporating the water. ✧Edme✧ 04:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kogari looked a Link and Ness. "I-I'm with nobody. I was looking for a place to stay, and I bumbed into this Dragon guy... and then things happened. I'm sure you've seen all of it." 04:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A small drop of water landed on Bacchus, causing him to fall in pain. Minerva padded over to Link. "I would like to join you," she said ✧Edme✧ 04:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link nodded. "Great," he said. He draw his bow and aimed at Chaos. Icewish ♥ 04:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus tried to get up. ✧Edme✧ 04:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Wait!" Kogari yelled. He jumped in front of Link with a black and white sheild swirling around his staff. "Why do you want to kill him?" 04:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Edme and Faolan stared at the scene. ✧Edme✧ 04:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Because, he killed a friend ours," said Link. "She saved my life and I have to avenge her death." Suddenly, Chaos grabbed Bacchus by the scruff and the two vanished. Icewish ♥ 04:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I guess that's my cue," Ridley stood up, and took off. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 04:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "That's still not a reason to kill him! Revenge doesn't get you anywhere!" yelled Kogari. Suddenly, his shield cracked and he started screaming in pain, clutching his left shoulder. After that, he passed out. 04:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Edme ran over. "Is he okay?" she asked, frantically. ✧Edme✧ 04:57, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know, but we should probably get him somewhere safer," Ness looked around for a place to go. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 04:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Edme picked him up by his shirt and Faolan grabbed his shield. ✧Edme✧ 05:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The moment Edme picked up Kogari he started growning. The shield was enveloped in a gray light, and turned into a strange, bladed staff. 05:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "There is an abandoned village a few miles from here at the base of the mountain, we can find shelter there," said Link as he mounted Epona. Icewish ♥ 05:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I sit safe?" Faolan asked, staring at the blade. ✧Edme✧ 05:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I would think so," Ness picked up the blade, then looked at Link for confirmation. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 05:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link shrugged a little. "I'm not to sure, but how bad could it be?" he said. Icewish ♥ 05:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Edme pulled Kogari with her. ✧Edme✧ 05:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ness walked alongside Link and Epona. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 05:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) They soon reached the village. Icewish ♥ 05:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Minerva spotted a large spot near a creek. ✧Edme✧ 05:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) There were a few houses that still stood. "We should take shelter here," said Link as he pionted to a small house. Icewish ♥ 05:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Edme set Kogari down. ✧Edme✧ 05:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link looked up at the mountains. Icewish ♥ 05:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "So we climb?" asked Shaymin. ✰Reshiram✰ "No, we rest here," said Link. Icewish ♥ 05:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Up here!" said a voice that sounded strangely like N. "No!" said the same voice. "It's Ghetsis! Don't listen!" Ftaghn/Sig 13:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Which one should we trust?" Faolan asked. ✧Edme✧ 14:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "There's no time!" said the first voice. "Sol can be saved!" "What?" said the second voice. Ftaghn/Sig 14:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "None," said Link. "All we have to do is start climbing the mountain and I can find where the triforce is." Icewish ♥ 16:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I thought you wanted to keep the triforce in the mountains!" Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 16:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "It is confusing, O.K?" said Link. "I'll explain later." Icewish ♥ 16:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Edme nodded and leaped on a cliff. ✧Edme✧ 16:57, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Epona looked worried about climbing the mountains. Icewish ♥ 17:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Minerva smelled the two people, N and Ghetsis . ✧Edme✧ 17:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Should we go now?" asked Sheik. Icewish ♥ 17:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Faolan waited for an answer. ✧Edme✧ 17:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link nodded. Icewish ♥ 17:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Faolan followed Edme. ✧Edme✧ 17:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Epona decided to stay behind becuase she couldn't climb the narrow mountain path. --- Link started walking. A mark on his hand began to glow faintly.... Icewish ♥ 18:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Faolan noticed Link's mark, and remembered his own. It morked he was a Gyre soul. ✧Edme✧ 18:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Several hours later.... The mark on Link's hand glowed stronger and stronger, until it was almost blinding to look at. They passed by large rock that looked like it could be a door. Three gold triangles appeared on the stone. Icewish ♥ 18:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The two wolves stayed behind, worried the triorce would come to them. ✧Edme✧ 18:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link pushed the rock away revealing a small froom. A gold triangle that glowed red floated in the middle of the room. Icewish ♥ 18:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Careful!" Edme called out. ✧Edme✧ 18:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I know," said Link. A bullet shot Link strait in the arm. Icewish ♥ 18:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Faolan looked in the direction the bullet came form. ✧Edme✧ 18:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "(beep) it," said Link. He grabbed his arm where the bullet landed with his hand. Chaos appeared inside the room out of nowhere. Icewish ♥ 18:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus had appeared behind Minerva and scratched her. ✧Edme✧ 18:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ness jumped, well aware of what had happened the last time a dog appeared out of nowhwere. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Faolan joined the fight. ✧Edme✧ 19:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link turned into a wolf and attacked Chaos. Icewish ♥ 19:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot lighting at Chaos. ✰Reshiram✰ Iggy missed. Icewish ♥ 19:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A shadow darkens over the entrance to the room, as Ridley pushed the rock back over the entrance. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link growled and attacked Ridley. Icewish ♥ 19:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Samus kicked Ridley in the butt. "Archenemies." muttered Iggy and Shaymin. ✰Reshiram✰ Seeing Samus, Ridley was invoked with a feeling of pure rage. No longer thinking, he went berserk swinging wildy at her and making violent stabbing motions with his tail. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Shaymin watched the battle. Samus dodged and laughed at Ridley. "I've seen better fights in you." she said. Iggy looked furios. "SAMUS YOU, KILL THAT SUCKER!" Iggy screamed. Shaymin's mouth dropped open. ✰Reshiram✰ N's Reshiram blasted flames at Ridley and Samus. Ftaghn/Sig 20:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ridley responded lightning fast. Still swinging at Samus with his tail, he shot a blast of pure energy in Reshiram's direction, leaving a smoldering crater at the place of impact. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Reshiram was shielded by Sigilyph. Sigilyph then used Psychic to smash the two combatants together.Ftaghn/Sig 20:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Link threw Chaos off the side of the mlountain. Icewish ♥ 20:57, December 2, 2012 (UTC) N used his Void Cube to blast darkness at Iggy, while Ridley and Samus were stunned from impact. Ftaghn/Sig 20:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ridley shook off the stun, and slashed at the still stunned Samus, cutting through a gap in her armor. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 21:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was cured. "N were both betrayer villians!" he screamed. Garchomp poped out and punched Ridley in the face. ✰Reshiram✰ Ridley screamed, and flew away. Hearing Iggy, Ness used his PK to try and read it's mind, to see if he meant what was said. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 21:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A figure appeared next to the triforce. It looked like a ghost. Icewish ♥ 21:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) (Iggy u mean) "Is that a ghost of Sol?" asked Shaymin. ✰Reshiram✰ Sol looked at the group. She seemed unable to speak, but pionted at the triforce with her tail. Icewish ♥ 21:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, Link?" Ness asked, not sure what to make of the scene. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 21:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah?" said Link, trying to push the triforce over to Sol with a stick, though the triangle wouldn't move. Icewish ♥ 21:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ness tried to help, attempting to move the relic with his mind. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 21:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy tried to as well. It did not work. ✰Reshiram✰ Link picked Sol up and placed her next to the triforce. Sol appeared as if she had never died and the triforce vanished.... Icewish ♥ 21:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Whoah," Ness was befuddled by what he had witnessed. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 21:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The Triforce appeared in a dungeon. The stench of death enveloped the rooms and hallways. It drifted over to a bloodied corpse. The Triforce of Power absorbed into the dead body, causing it to come back to life. It was as if he was never dead at all, and the evil laughter of Ganondorf echoed through the tunnels.... Icewish ♥ 21:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay